How to Train Your Demon
by Imagaco
Summary: Baseicly, I took the 'How to train your dragon' movie, and molded the world to match Naruto's. How does that work? You'll just have to read and find out. First chapter redone.
1. Chapter 1

**How to Train Your Demon**

_I came up with the idea for this after watching some clips of 'How to Train Your Dragon'. How you like it. I don't own Naruto._

Naruto sat in his room, staring at the roof. Soon, a red-haired boy entered his room. "Hello," Naruto said to the red-haired boy, "you must be Gaara of the desert, here for your father to help solidify the treaty between our two lands." "Yes," Gaara said, "I've never been here before, so I'd also like to hear a bit about your village." "Ooookaaayy," said Naruto, knowing where this would go."

Naruto pointed outside a window at Konoha. "This is our home," he said, "Konoha. It's located in the Land of Fire. My village is, in a word, sturdy. It's been here for several generations, but most of the buildings are new. It has many fun activities, plenty of food, and is a great spot to enjoy nature and the sunset. The only problems here are the pests."

"Please," Gaara said, "pests are easy to take care of." "You'd think so, wouldn't you," Naruto told him, "but we're different than most towns. You see, most towns have mice or locusts. We have…'"

Suddenly, Naruto heard the gong of an alarm. He ran over to his window and opened it. Then he closed it before the demon cat's fire ball on the other side hit him. "Demons," he said, unintentionally finishing his thought from earlier.

Naruto then came out of his house, running through the village, with Gaara following in tow. "Why don't you leave," Gaara asked when he caught up. "Most people would," Naruto told him, "but not us. We're ninja. We can be overly loyal to our land."

Naruto and Gaara ran past many people (most of whom told Naruto to get back inside). Suddenly, someone grabbed the back of Naruto's collar. "Naruto," said the man who grabbed him, "what are you doing ou… what is he doing out." The man was looked a lot like Naruto, except he had no whisker marks. "Get inside," the man said, putting Naruto down, "now!"

"Who was that," Gaara asked as he and Naruto started to run again. "That," Naruto said, "was Minato, 'The Yellow Flash'. He's our leader. They say that when he was a kid, he popped the head of a demon clean off." "You don't actually believe that," Gaara asked, "do you?" "Yes," Naruto said, "Yes I do."

Finally, Naruto and Gaara reached a weapons depo. "Well," said a white haired man, "glad you could join the party. I thought you might have been carried off." "Who, me," Naruto told him, flexing his arms, "no way. After all, they wouldn't know what to do with all this." "Well," the white haired man said, "the need snacks, don't they?"

"Who's that guy," Gaara asked as Naruto got ready to hand out weapons. "The pervert with white hair is Jiraiya. He trained my father once, and I've been trainee since I was young." Gaara looked at Naruto skeptically. "Ok," Naruto said, "younger."

Suddenly, a building just outside burst into flames. "See," Naruto said, pointing at the building, "Old village, lots of new houses." Then, as Naruto gave out a hand full of weapons to some of the ninjas, a group of kids his age past by to put out some of the fires. "Oh," Naruto said, point them out, "and that's Choji, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shino, and that's… Sakura." He said that last one with longing, which Gaara noticed.

"Oh, their job is so much cooler," Naruto said, trying to get a better look. "Oh no you don't," Jiraiya said, pulling him back in. "Oh come on," Naruto told him, "I need to make my mark." "Trust me," Jiraiya said, "you've already made your mark… are in the wrong places."

"Please," Naruto said, "two minutes. I'll kill a demon; my life will get insanely better. I might even get a date." "Naruto," Jiraiya told him, "you can't throw a ninja star straight, you can barely use a kunai knife…" he picked up what looked like a bolas, except it had curved blades instead of rocks, "you can't even throw one of these. And you're the one who made it."

Just then, a ninja grabbed the bladed bolas (A/N: let's call it that) and threw it at a demon. "Although, I do have to admit," Jiraiya said to himself, "it is very popular." "Ok, true," Naruto said, putting his hand on a mobile chest, "but this will throw it for me."

Suddenly, the chest opened and out popped a gun that fired a bladed bolas, which nearly hit a ninja at the window. "You see," Jiraiya said, "this is exactly what I'm talking about." "Ok, the thing's a bit trigger happy," Naruto said, "I just need to…" "No," Jiraiya told him, "If you ever want get out there to fight demons, you need to stop all… this." "But you just pointed at all of me," Naruto said.

"Yes, exactly," Jiraiya said, "stop being all of you." "Hey," Naruto said, "…well, you are making a mistake. Keeping all this raw… ninja-ness, contained. There will be consciences." "I'll take my chances," Jiraiya said sarcastically, handing him a piece of large roll up paper, "now, make another defense scroll."

"One day I'll get out there," Naruto told Gaara, as he started to write, "Because killing a demon is everything to us." "There seems to be quite a few different kinds," Gaara said looking out the window, "Which one will you get?" "That's a good question," Naruto said, "Let me think…"

"A Catterhead (A/N: cat-er-head)," Naruto said, pointing to a group of giant white cats, "is sure to get me noticed." Then he pointed at a group of, what appeared to be, giant pigs with smoke coming out of their noses. "Snothog's are tough," he said, "Killing one of those would definitely make me popular." Then he pointed to, what seemed like, a large black deer. "A Shadowdeer," Naruto said, "Exotic. Living, shape-shifting shadows with attitude." Finally, Naruto pointed at a tower near the water. On it was a demon that almost looked like a dragon, except that the wings looked like webbed-hands, had long, black hair on its head, and it's body took on a human shape. "And then," he said, "there is the Cursed Sharingan. Only the best ninja go after them. They have a nasty habit of lighting themselves on fire with their own chakra."

"Cool," Gaara said. "Yes, cool," Naruto said, not hearing the steadily growing sound of what sounded like a cross between an animal's growl, and a hum, "but the ultimate prize, is the demon only one person has _**ever**_ seen, and only once. From the first Hokage's description, we decided to call it the…" "NINE TAILS," a man shouted, before the tower by the edge of the town exploded in fox fire.

(A/N: One can always tell the difference between a fox fire and ordinary fire. Fox fire always burns a bright orange, and never makes any smoke, no matter _what_ it lights on fire. It also burns slightly hotter.)

"Was that…" Gaara asked. "Yea," Naruto said, looking out the window, "this thing never steals anything, never shows itself, and…" BOOM "…never misses." "Naruto," Jiraiya said, putting on ninja armor, "Man the fort. They need me out there."

As an afterthought, Jiraiya turned around and said to Naruto, "Stay… put… there. Oh, you know what I mean." After Jiraiya was gone, Naruto looked at Gaara. "Hey Gaara," he said. "What," Gaara asked. "Man the fort for me, will you," Naruto told him. "Ok. Wait, WHAT," Gaara said as Naruto ran out with his gun-chest-thing.

As soon as Naruto was out of sight of most of the people (just in case he messed up), he set up the gun, ready to hit whatever demon he saw. "Come on," Naruto said, still waiting, "just… give me something to shoot at."

Then he heard something flying nearby. He looked, and barely saw the outline of something. Something that looked like an orange bird… with nine tails. Naruto took aim. But before he could fire, the nine tails hit another tower, bringing a sudden bright light from the dark. Naruto closed his eyes, and fired by accident.

When he opened them a second later, Naruto just saw the figure of the nine tails falling somewhere in the woods. "I hit it," Naruto said in surprise, "I actually hit it. YES, I REALLY HIT IT." Naruto turned around. "Did anyone see that," he asked. Then he heard a crunching noise behind him. He turned around to see a Cursed Sharingan looking at him with great anger in its red eyes. "Besides you, I mean," Naruto said to it.

_Meanwhile…_

Minato was just tying down the last of the Catterheads when he heard a loud scream. He turned around to see Naruto being chased by a Cursed Sharingan. Sighing, Minato turned to a few ninja next to him, told them "Do not let them escape", then ran after him.

Naruto ran down the way he came, hoping someone was still there. "Hey, Naruto," Gaara said, holding a handful of weapons and walking towards him, "I've got a bone to pick with you." "Gaara," Naruto said, "run." "Why," Gaara asked. Then the Cursed Sharingan came into sight. "Oh," Gaara said, dropping the weapons, "that's why."

With both of them running, Naruto and Gaara hid behind a large poll. Seconds later, the poll started to burn from a black flame that the Cursed Sharingan had spewed. After a few seconds of quite, Naruto looked around one corner and Gaara the other. "Uh, Naruto," Gaara said as he stared down the face of the Cursed Sharingan.

Suddenly, Minato appeared out of nowhere, literally, and punched the Cursed Sharingan in the face. After the Cursed Sharingan got back on its feet, it tried to spew more black fire at Minato. But all that came out was grayish-black smoke puff. "You're all out," Minato said to it, as it looked back at him nervously.

As Minato started to beat the Cursed Sharingan off, Gaara turned to Naruto and said, "Wow, personally saved by the leader of your village. You must fell amazed right now." "I would," Naruto told him, "but there's just one thing I think I should mention."

Then the poll behind them burned threw. Naruto and Gaara turned around to see the poll fall over, and the giant torch on top of it roll off into the village. Minato come over and looked at Naruto like this was all his fault (which, technically, it was).

"Sorry, dad," Naruto said to Minato. Gaara just stopped and stared at Naruto, then Minato. 'Guess this is a common thing,' Gaara thought.

_It has final started. By the way, this is a Naru/Saku fic. I'm more of a Naru/Hina lover, but I couldn't picture the hero/hero's lover as anyone else, mostly because of the main female lead in the 'How to Train your Dragon' moive. Also, I can't decide on what age to give them (Naruto age or Naruto Shippuden age), so I think I'll let you decide on that._

**Imagaco**


	2. Chapter 2

**How to Train Your Demon**

_And to __AkumaKami64__, I may use that line, but I may use something else. Also, sorry for taking so long to post the next chapter, but I lost my inspiration on this story for a while. I had thought about using a 'Road to Ninja' like version of Sasuke for the Snotlot counterpart, but now I'm thinking of using Kiba. By the way, this version of Konoha is closer to the sea. I don't own Naruto or How to Train your Dragon._

The torch kept rolling and rolling; until it rolled right at the ninjas holding all the caught demons. The ninjas managed to jump out of the way in time; but in doing so, all the demons they caught got free and flew off with their respective bounties.

Naruto looked around nervously at what happened. "Ok, but I hit the Nine-Tails," he said. Minato grabbed Naruto by his shirt, and began to drag him off. "Wait, this isn't like the last few times," Naruto said, trying to stand his ground, "I really did hit it. It went down somewhere over by…" "STOP," Minato shouted, turning Naruto to face him, "just, stop. Every time you try and help, all that happens is destruction. Can't you see that we have bigger problems? Winter is almost here, and there's an entire village that needs feeding!"

"…Well, personally, I think some of the villagers could do with a little less feeding," Naruto said, inadvertently looking at the Akamiki family. "This isn't a joke, Naruto," Minato said, "why can you never follow even the simplest of commands?"

"I can't help it," Naruto said, "It's my blood, my nature. I see a demon, and have to just… kill it!" Minato pinched the bridge of his nose. "Naruto," he said, "you are many things… but a demon slayer is not one of them." Naruto held his head down. "Make sure he gets home," Minato told Jiraiya, "I have to clean up this mess, and then talk with Garra and his father."

Jiraiya pushed Naruto lightly, and walked him towards home. "Nice job," Kiba said, mockingly, as Naruto and Jiraiya walked past the other kids. "I've never seen someone mess up that badly," Sasuke said, "that was so bad, it would normally take talent to pull it off!" "Thank you," Naruto said sarcastically, as Sakura wacked Sasuke on the back of the head, "I try."

It wasn't until they were almost to his house that Naruto began to complain about his relationship with his father. "Why does he have to be so hard," Naruto asked. "He just doesn't want to look like he's picking favorites." Jiraiya told him. "He's covered in that area, believe me," Naruto said, rolling his eyes, "if we didn't live in the same home, I'd think we weren't related." "Have you tried telling him that," Jiraiya asked. "Well, yea. But he doesn't listen," Naruto said, "he never listens…" "Must run in the family," Jiraiya said to himself. "And whenever he looks at me," Naruto continued, "it's always with this disappointed look on his face, like someone forgot the extras in his ramen dish." Naruto stopped in front of his house and did his best impersonation of his father. "Excuse me, waitress, I think you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra strong boy with amazing chakra control, extra bravery and jutsu on the side. This here, it's a walking nuisance!"

"Oh, come on," Jiraiya said, almost laughing at Naruto's impersonation, "You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not what you look like, it's what's inside that he doesn't like." They stared at one another until Naruto said, "Thank you for summing that up." "Look," Jiraiya said, "that came out wrong. What I'm trying to say is, there's the ninja way, then there's your way; and your way causes damage that is, well, uncomfortable."

"Speaking of uncomfortable," Naruto said, "I'd like a new topic." "Okay," Jiraiya said, "how's it going with the ladies?" "Oh, way to get the mood back on track," Naruto told him. "Come on, I've seen you look at Sakura." "Please ", Naruto said, rolling his eyes again, "Sakura would come near me if she were on fire, and I was the only source of water in the entire fire nation." "Hey," Sakura said, coming up behind Jiraiya, "can I talk to you Naruto?"

"GAAH," Naruto cried, "Sakura. Hey, Sakura. Hi, Sakura. D-d-did you hear anything we j-just…" Sakura shook her head, but hid a smirk. "Um," Jiraiya said, "I think I'll just… I'll just go and… I'm just going to go." And just like that, he was gone. Naruto sighed and turned to Sakura. "So," he said, "what did you want?" he secretly hoped her answer would be 'do I need a reason to talk to you,' or 'will you go out on a date with me?'

Sakura smiled. "I want you to give this to your dad, or better yet, Lady Tsunade.," she said, handing him a fairly big scroll. "What is it," Naruto said, going to open it. Sakura stopped him. Then, thinking better of it, let him continue. The scroll held the design for some kind of seal. The image was a spiral that went around twice, inside an eight trigram seal. "It's a new type of medic seal," she said, "It's designed to transfer chakra from one person to another." Naruto nodded. It seemed somewhat straight forward.

"I didn't know you were a medic ninja," Naruto said, looking up from the scroll. "I'm not," Sakura said, "but I hope to be. Maybe I'll finally get more action." "Speaking of action," Naruto said, "I saw you and the others on fire patrol." "Yea," Sakura said shrugging, "Neji, Lee, and Tenten only helped because they thought we had more than we could handle." "Did you," Naruto asked. Sakura shrugged. "Not really," she said. "Hey, Sakura," Sasuke called out, "are you done yet?"

Sakura turned to Naruto and said, "remember to give that to them, right?" "Ok," Naruto said, waving as she left. "…smooth,' Jiraiya said, after a while. Naruto jumped. He hadn't heard him come back. But Naruto just sighed and said, "I know."

Naruto turned and walked to the door. "Naruto," Jiraiya said, causing him to stop. Naruto turned around. "I know you want to try and prove yourself to everyone, but don't go trying to be something you're not." Naruto sighed again. "I just want to prove that I'm one of you guys," he said, before going inside.

Jiraiya sighed as well, then turned and walked back to others… not seeing Naruto sneak out the back door of his house.

_Later, in the ninja's privet meeting room…_

"We need to finish them, or they will finish us," Minato said, looking out at everyone, "It's the only way we can get rid of their threat. If we find their island, they'll leave; find another home or something." As he spoke, he stabbed a kunai in a section of the map in front of him. The section of map was an area near the land of water, showing a fog filled with monsters.

"One more search," Minato said, "before the rain comes." "Those ships never come back," one of the ninja's said, "it's nothing but a death wish." "We are ninja," Minato told them, "it's an occupational hazard. Now… WHO'S WITH ME?"

None of the ninja raised their hands; some even murmured excuses. "Ok," Minato said, "but be aware; anyone who stays behind will have to watch after Naruto." At once, everyone raised their hands, ready to fight demons (rather than watch Naruto). 'That's more like it,' Minato thought.

"Alright," Jiraiya said as everyone left, "I'll go pack my underwear." "And I," Tsunade said, coming up behind him, "will make sure that it actually is his underwear he packs." "No," Minato told them, "the two of you will be staying here.' "What," they both said. "Tsunade," Minato told her, "you're the best choice to leave as my replacement… temporary or permanent." "Oh," Tsunade said, "ok." "What about me," Jiraiya asked, as Tsunade walked off. "I need you here to stay so you can train new fighters for the demon raids."

"Oh sure," Jiraiya said, "and while I'm busy, Naruto can look after the shop; weapons, scrolls, seals, the means to make weapons, scrolls, and seals. What could possibly go wrong?" Minato sighed, knowing Jiraiya had a point. "What am I going to do with him,"Minato thought aloud, sitting down next to Jiraiya. "…Put him in training with the others,"Jiraiya suggested. "I'm serious," Minato told him. "So am I," Jiraiya said. "Are you nuts," Minato said loudly, "he'd be slaughtered before you got the first demon out of its cage!"

"Oh, you don't know that," Jiraiya said, waving an arm at him. "I do know that," Minato told him, matterafactly. "No, you don't know that." "I do know that." "No, you don't," Jiraiya told him, like he wasn't listening.

"Look," Minato said, getting up to pace, "you know what he's like; from the time he was born, he's been… different. He's pulled pranks, he goofs off, he acts like acting half your age is a turn-on." Jiraiya snorted into his drink. "I take him hiking," Minato continued, "and he goes off looking for… for oni!"

"Oni exist," Jiraiya said, pointing at Minato, "they steal bellybuttons. But only from girls; what's up with that." "Minato rolled his eyes. "You know," Minato said, "when I was training at the ninja academy…" 'here we go,' Jiraiya thought, rolling his eyes. "my father told me to punch a small tree with almost all my chakra," Minato continued, "I thought I was stupid, but I did it anyways; and do you know what happened?" "You nearly broke your hand," Jiraiya said, rolling his eyes.

"No," Minato told him, "…well, yes. But, I also split that tree in half. It taught me what, with enough training, a ninja could do. He could master any terrain, he could defeat any foe, he could split the earth itself!"

Minato sighed again and sat down. "Even as a boy," he said, "I knew who I was, what I wanted to protect, what I wanted to become… Naruto is nothing like that." "…You can't stop him Minato," Jiraiya said after a while, "you can only prepare him."

Minato rolled his eyes. "Look," Jiraiya told him, "I know it seems hopeless, but the truth of it is, you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. Knowing him, he's probably out there now."

They didn't know how right he was.

_Alright, I need some ideas for demon; one of which is an insect type. If you've seen 'How to Train Your Dragon', you can probably guess why. If you haven't seen it, don't ask._

**Imagaco**


	3. Chapter 3

**How to Train Your Demon**

_I thought up an insect demon, and I have an idea for the other one, but I'd still like you opinions. I don't own Naruto or How to Train your Dragon._

Naruto wished he was better at knowing the math of trajectory and velocity. He looked down at his map again, checking to see if he had reached the correct spot. He had.

He sighed and walked off, crossing another spot off the map. Then, seeing how many spot had already been crossed off, Naruto scribbled all over the map, then ripped it up and threw the pieces over his shoulder. "Why does life hate me," he said to himself, "some people lose their kunai, or their headband; but not me. I manage to lose an entire **demon**!" then, in anger, Naruto whacked a branch in front of him… which promptly whacked him back in the face.

Naruto, really steamed now, he grabbed the branch and started to try and rip it off the tree. Then, he stopped. The tree had been broken in half, like something crashed into it. Naruto looked over beside the tree, and saw a trench leading off over a hill.

Naruto cautiously snuck up the hill next to the trench, climbing slowly as he did. He looked over the top. The nine tails was there! Naruto shot back down. Then he took a second look. The nine tails was completely tied up by his bladed bolas. Naruto quickly took out his personal kunai, and pointed it at the nine tails for good measure.

The nine tails was a fox covered in red-orange fur, with red eyes that were surrounded by a black fur that went up into the inside of its ears, and the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands.

When he was sure the beast wasn't going to start trying to escape, Naruto slid down the hill, and hid behind a rock. When he looked behind the rock, he saw that the ropes were good and tight. (He also saw a few smoldering patch's on the ground, like small flames had died there, but he took little notice of those.)

"Oh man," Naruto said, walk over to it, "I did it. I actually did it. This fixes everything. All right." Then he put his foot on the nine tails and said, "I have brought down this mighty…" on the word 'mighty', the thing moved the leg Naruto was leaning on, causing him to jump back.

After getting over his brief scare, Naruto step forward again, more causally this time, and pointed his kunai at the nine tails. He looked at the face of the nine tails. And it looked right back. It gave Naruto a look that he had not expected. A look that threw him off balance for a second. But he tried to shrug it off.

"I'm going to kill you, demon," Naruto said, "then… then I'm going to cut out your heart, and take it to my dad." He took a deep breath, and said, "I am a ninja. I am a ninja!" he said the last part to the fox for good measure. Then he raised the kunai, ready to strike the fatal blow. But then, he took one last look at the demons face.

The thing didn't look angry or vengeful; it just looked sad. Then, it closed its eyes, like it was making peace with its final moments. Naruto closed his eyes again. He prepared himself to strike. And prepared himself again. And again. But no matter how much he prepared himself, he just couldn't do it.

Naruto sighed and let his arms fall. He stared at the kunai in his hands. Then, at the ropes holding the nine tails. "I did this," he said sadly; then began to walk away. Then, he stopped, and looked back at the ropes holding the demon.

The nine tails, meanwhile, was still waiting for the final blow. It had never really been cauth, but it had seen what happens from the sidelines. Then it heard something it did not expect. It heard the sound of a rope being cut; Naruto had come back and started to cut the ropes holding the fox. Soon, all the ropes were cut and the fox was free. The second that it was, it leapt upon Naruto, pinning him down with a single paw.

Now it looked angry. So fierce and angry, Naruto would have wet himself, had he not gone to the bathroom moments before. Naruto was so scared, he did the only thing he could even think of doing. He shook with fear. The nine tails opened its mouth. Naruto closed his eyes, ready for the worst. And then… the fox roared right in his face and took off.

Naruto took deep breaths as he watched the nine tails take off into the distance. Then he got up, walked a few of steps, and fainted.

_Sorry for the short chapter. Please review._

**Imagaco**


	4. Chapter 4

**How to Train Your Demon**

_Another short chapter. I am so sorry. I'll try and make the next one longer. I don't own Naruto or How to Train your Dragon._

After Naruto woke up (and saw that the nine tails hadn't come back to finish him off while he was out cold) he headed straight home. It was already dark by this time though, so it was a few hours from dawn by the time he got home.

When he came in the house, he saw his father at the table. Not wanting to tell him what he had decided until tomorrow, Naruto tried to sneak up the stairs. "Naruto," Minato said. Naruto wasn't really the best at sneaking.

"Dad," Naruto said. Naruto knew that he had to tell his father sooner or later. So he sighed and said, "There's something I need to say to you." "I need to tell you something, as well," Minato told Naruto, turning to look up at him. Then they both sighed and Naruto said, "I just decided I don't want to kill demons," at the same time that Minato said, "I think it's time you learn to kill demons." Then they looked each other, and both said, "What?"

"Uh," Minato said, "you go first." "Uh, no," Naruto told him, coming down a few steps, "you go first; I insist." "All right," Minato said, sighing again, "You get your wish. You start demon training tomorrow; nine o' clock sharp."

"Oh man," Naruto said, slightly panicking, "I should have gone first. You know, because, I was thinking, we have way too many ninja for killing demons; but do we have enough…ramen-making ninja, or 'home-repair' ninja…" "You'll need this," Minato said, handing a stick-arm sized scroll to him. Naruto went down another step from the weight of the scroll. He was not listening.

Naruto sighed, then came out and said, "I don't want to kill demons." "Oh, come on," Minato said, thinking he was joking, "of course you do." "Ok, let me rephrase that, dad," Naruto said, "I can't kill a demon." "But you will learn how to kill demons," Minato told him as he walked over to the table and gathered up some weapons.

"No," Naruto said, walking up behind him, "I'm really, extra-sure, that I won't…" "It's time, Naruto," Minato said, walking up to him. "Can you not hear me," Naruto said, slightly upset. "This is serious, son," Minato told him, sternly, before picking up the scroll in Naruto's hands, "When you carry these tools, their jutsu, you carry your family's pride as well."

He put the scroll back in Naruto's hands, and straightened him up. "Which means," Minato said, "you walk like a ninja, you stay silent like a ninja, and you think like a ninja. So no more of… this!" "You just pointed to all of me," Naruto told him in irritation. "Deal," Minato asked. "I think this conversation is completely one sided," Naruto tried to tell him. "**Deal**," Minato asked again, more sternly. Naruto sighed and said, "Deal."

"Aright," Minato said. Just then, the door opened, and Jiraiya stepped inside. "Minato," he said, "it's almost time." Minato sighed and looked at Naruto. "Train hard," he said, "I'll be back - probably." "And I'll be here," Naruto said, "maybe."

They both looked like they wanted to say something else, but didn't know how. Jiraiya sighed and stepped between them. Then he sighed, ran his hand down his face, and turned to Minato. "Naruto would like to say," Jiraiya told him, "that he'll miss you. And he wishes that you'll find that god-forsaken nest of demon; so that you'll stop taking out your frustrations on everyone; and ignoring the other things in your life, like him."

Jiraiya looked over to see Naruto nod; indicating that he had, for the most part, said everything on his mind. Jiraiya then took one look at Minato, before looking back and saying, "and Minato wants to tell you, he'll be thinking of you the whole time, so train hard, don't throw a house party, and he'll do his best not to be eaten and/or fried by a demon. But if he does, well, then that's that."

"We're ninja," Minato said, "It's an occupational hazard." "We're ninja," Jiraiya repeated, "It's an occupational hazard." "I said that part," Minato said irritably, walking to the door. He opened the door, then turned and pointed at Jiraiya. "I want him back, in as few, undamaged, pieces as possible." Then he turned, and closed the door behind him.

_Please review._

**Imagaco**


	5. Chapter 5

**How to Train Your Demon**

_Just so you know, the demon training grounds is the chunin exam final battle grounds, only this one has a chained roof and pens to hold demons around the edge. I don't own Naruto or How to Train Your Dragon._

The next day, Jiraiya opened the doors to the demon training arena. "Welcome to demon training," he said, holding out his arm. "No turning back now," Sasuke said, as he, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Choji, Shino, and Shikamaru walked through the doors. They looked around at the training grounds in half-awe.

"I hope I get some cool looking claw marks across my chest," Kiba said, "or maybe just a bite mark on one of my shoulders." "Yea," Sasuke said, "I guess it'll only be fun if you get a scar out of the whole thing." "Oh, no kidding, right," a sarcastic voice said, behind them.

They all turned around to see Naruto walking up behind them, rolling his eyes. "Pain, love it," Naruto continued. "Oh great," Kiba said, "What are you doing here?" "Let's get started," Jiraiya said, interrupting them, "and remember, the one who does best here, will win the honor of killing their first demon in front of the entire village." "Hey," Kiba asked, "Naruto already killed the nine tails, so does that disqualify him, or…" everyone snickered.

"For the record," Naruto said, "I didn't kill him; I just knocked him down." Everyone laughed. Naruto guessed that he should leave out the rest of it as well. He looked down as the others walked off, Kiba saying something about transferring to the class with the cool ninja.

"Don't worry," Jiraiya said, putting his arm around Naruto, "your advantage is that some of these are demons were around when you tried to help. That means they might see you as helpful to them, and go after the ninja they think are more likely to kill them." Now Naruto felt worse. He sighed walked over next to the others.

Jiraiya cleared his throat and walked in front of the gates. "Behind these doors," he said, pointing to them as he walked, "are just a few of the many demons you must learn to fight." Then, as he spoke, he started to point at each of the gates in turn.

"The Deathly Catterhead," Jiraiya said. "Speed 9, armor 7," Choji said to himself. "The Shadowdeer," Jiraiya said. "Plus 11 stealth. Times two in the dark," Choji said to himself again. "The Cursed Sharingan," Jiraiya said again. "Firepower 16," Choji said, growing slightly louder. "The Terror Tadpoles," Jiraiya told them. "Attack 7, venom 10," Choji said, even loader. "WILL YOU STOP THAT," Jiraiya shouted at Choji, before going over to a gate and saying, "and, the Snothog." "Jaw strength 9," Choji whispered to Naruto.

"Now," Jiraiya said, "who can tell me what chakra flames are?" Sakura, Choji, and (somewhat begrudgingly) Shikamaru raised their hands. "Shikamaru," Jiraiya said, pointing to him. "Chakra flames are the flames that allow demons to access their chakra. Demons are known to have two flames each; usually located above or around the head or neck." "Correct," Jiraiya said, "now, these demons only have a single chakra flame, so they have only half the normal power level. But don't let that fool you; their still quite deadly, they just won't be able to escape." Then, he put a hand on a lever to the cage of the Snothog.

"Wait," Kiba cried, slightly panicked, "aren't you going to teach us any jutsus first?" Jiraiya smiled, and said, "I always think it's best to learn, hands on." (A/N: He also wanted to have Minato be wrong about Naruto dying before the first demon was released, but didn't say anything about that.) Then, he pulled the lever down.

The Snothog burst from its cage, and charged the group. Everyone scattered. "Today's lesson is about survival," Jiraiya told everyone, "if get hit, your dead." The Snothog quickly ate a branch form one of the trees. "It's got some fuel," Jiraiya cried, "quick, what's the first thing you'll need?" "A doctor," Naruto guessed. "Enhanced speed," Choji cried. "A kunai," Sakura said. "Kunai," Jiraiya said, "yes, go."

Everyone ran to get a kunai from the walls or the ground. "You're most important and versatile tool is a kunai," Jiraiya said, as he help Naruto get one from his scroll, "if you must choose between another weapon, and a kunai, I suggest you take the kunai."

Just then, a small fight broke out between Kiba and Ino. They were each trying to a kunai the size if a small sashimi knife. "It's mine," Kiba said. "No," Ino said, "it's mine." "Take that one," Kiba said, motioning to one near his feet, "it has a flower at the end. Girls like flowers." Ino finally tore it from Kiba's hands, but got knocked off her feet by a blast from the Snothog's nose, seconds later. (A/N: the Snothog gets its name from the fact that it shoots its chakra blasts from its nose.) "Ino," Jiraiya called, "you're out." "Huh," asked the dazed Ino, still unsure of what happened.

"Some demons, like the Snothog, rely on one of their senses for proper aim," Jiraiya said, "You mess with the right sense; you mess with its aim. What sense does a Snothog rely on?" "The nose," Shino guessed. "No," Sasuke said," through sound." "Correct," Jiraiya said, "now try to throw off his aim." Everyone started to shout and scream, as well as bang anything that would make noise. The Snothog did indeed look confused at this.

"Now," Jiraiya continued, "all demons have a limited number of chakra blasts. How many does a Snothog have?" "Five," Kiba said. "No, six," Choji said. "Right, six," Jiraiya called, "but it's five rights now, so that's one for each of you." "I really…" was all Choji managed to say before a blast from the Snothog knocked the kunai out of his hands. "Choji, out," Jiraiya called, as Choji ran for it.

"Naruto, Hinata, get in there," Jiraiya called to the two ninja hiding in the buses in the corner. Naruto snuck out a few inches, and nearly got hit. He quickly hid again. Meanwhile, on the other side of the arena, Kiba was trying to flirt with Sakura. "Hey," Kiba said to her, "you know, I moved into my dad's old man-cave. You should come by some time and work out with me. What do you think?" Sakura dived aside, and, as an answer, let a chakra blast hit Kiba. "Kiba, your done," Jiraiya called.

Sakura flipped over to Naruto and Hinata, both of whom had finally come out of hiding. "So," Naruto said to her, "guess it's just the three of us then?" "No," Sakura said, "just the two of you." Then she dodged a blast that almost hit Naruto. He and Hinata ran in different directions. "One shot left," Jiraiya reminded them. Then Hinata tripped, and looked around. Her eyes widened in horror. The Snothog was homing in on Naruto. "Naruto," Hinata cried. "Naruto," Jiraiya also cried, seeing the same thing.

Naruto hit the far wall and fell on his rear. The Snothog hovered in front of him, death glaring in its eyes. Its nostrils started to flare and glow. He knew that, half-power or no half-power, a blast for this distant might just be fatal. Naruto shut his eyes, waiting for the end.

Just then, a hand reached out, and lifted the Snothog's head up. The blast hit just above Naruto's head. Naruto looked up to see Jiraiya holding the Snothog by its ear. "And that," he said, dragging the beast through the air, "is six." Then the Snothog roared at Jiraiya. He faced the Snothog and shouted, "Oh, go back to bed, you overgrown slice of deli ham." Jiraiya quickly threw the Snothog into its cage and locked the door. "Don't worry," he told the banging caged doors, "you get another chance."

He walked over, and helped Naruto up. "Remember," he told the class, "if given the chance, a demon will always…" he looked at Naruto and said, "always, go for the kill!" as Jiraiya walked towards the others, Naruto looked behind himself, at the hole for the chakra blast.

_Later, in the woods outside Konoha…_

"So why didn't you," Naruto asked himself, looking at the remains of his bladed bolas. He looked up, in the direction he had seen the nine tails take off. He needed to know. It wasn't much to go on, but he decided to see where it had gone after it ran off.

Soon, he reached an alcove clearing (A/N: I have no idea what else it is called), with a pond, a couple of rocks, and no sign of the nine tails. "This is stupid," Naruto said with a sigh, "it could have gone anywhere." He looked down, feeling like an idiot. Then, he noticed a small patch of red-orange fur on the ground. He leaned downed and picked up a few hairs. "Huh," he said.

Suddenly, something shot up in front of him. After getting over the shock, Naruto went over to take a closer look. It was the nine tails! It was trying to climb up the side of the rock wall surrounding the alcove. Unfortunately, the wall was too steep, so all that happened was that it fell back down. But it kept trying.

Naruto quickly pulled out a blank scroll, and drew an outline of the fox. Once finished, he looked back up. The nine tails had stopped trying to climb the wall. It threw a stone in frustration. "Why don't you just… fly off," Naruto quietly thought aloud.

After catching its breath, the nine tails tried one last time. As expected, it landed with a 'fawump' on the ground next to the pond. Just then, a fish jumped out of the water next to the nine tails. It walked quietly over before shooting his head into the water.

Naruto smiled and put down his brush; only to have it roll away before he could catch it. It rolled right off the ledge he was on, and clattered on the ground below. The nine tailed fox looked up. He looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at him. The nine tails could sense apprehension and something he wasn't used to… an apologizing feeling maybe. And in the nine tails face, Naruto saw anger and frustration. Aimed right at him.

But he didn't know why.

_I just thought of something. Toothless from 'How to Train Your Dragon' being trapped in his alcove is a lot like the nine tailed fox from 'Naruto' being trapped inside Naruto. At first, they both hate the people who trapped them in their prisons, but then, their 'jailers' become their best friends. Weird, huh? Still waiting on those demons. Please review._

**Imagaco**


	6. Chapter 6

**How to Train Your Demon**

_Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. First I was really busy, then I just got bored with it, then, when I was about to do it again, I went on vacation, then, when I came back, I got bored with it again. I'm still bored with it, so it might be a while before I write the next one. Also this is going to be another short chapter, so sorry. I don't own Naruto or How to Train Your Dragon._

It had started to rain when Naruto had begun to walk home; so by the time he reached the Hokage tower, he was soaked. As he stepped in for dinner, he could hear the sounds of Jaraiya having everyone review.

"All right," he said as Naruto stepped into the tower's dining hall, "where did Sasuke go wrong in the training field today?" "I missed time for my flip," Sasuke said in a board tone, "it threw off my reverse tumble… it was quite sloppy." "No, no," Ino told him, "it was alright. You were still so amazing." "No, Sasuke's right," Jaraiya said, "we have to be tough on ourselves, or we'll never learn from our mistakes."

It was then that Jaraiya saw Naruto walking over with ten bowls of ramen, three large glasses of milk, and (to be healthy) a small bowl of rice. "Where did Naruto go wrong today," he asked. "Um," Ino said, "he showed up?" Jaraiya slapped her on the back of the head. "He didn't get eaten," Kiba said. Jaraiya slapped him on the back of the head. "He's never where he should be," Sasuke said. "Thank you, Sasuke," Jaraiya told him, walking around them, "you need to be able to live and breathe the stuff. Which is why, I brought this out."

Then, he put a fairly large book on the table. "The Book of Demons," Jaraiya said, "a manual that holds everything we know about every demon we know of." Just then, the sound of thunder roared across the sky outside. "Well," he said, walking away, "looks like there'll be no attacks tonight; so I'd study up if I were you."

"Wait," Kiba said as he stopped playing with his fork, and looked over at jiraiya, "you mean read; while we're still alive?!" "Oh, be quite," Ino said, "it will do you some good to read something." "Why read words when you can just kill stuff the words the words tell you stuff about," Kiba said. "Because," Ino told him, "you won't know the best way to kill them without reading the book."

"oh," Choji said, unable to keep it in any longer, "I've had Shikamaru read it to me like seven times, so I'd be ready for when we fight demons ourselves. There's this water demon, which sprays scalding water at its victims, and another one that buries…" "Yea," Kiba said, said, stopping Choji's rant, "there was a chance I could have read that." "But now…" Ino said, trailing off.

After a short pause, Kiba stood up, stretched his arms, and said, "You guys read, I'm going to bed so I'm ready to kill things tomorrow." "And, and, there's this other one that…" Choji continued, as he fallowed Kiba and the others.

Naruto walked over to the table. "So," he said to Sakura and Sasuke, "do you want to share, or…" "Read it," they both said, pushing it towards him as they walked off. "All mine then," Naruto said, pretending to be excited, "great. Then I guess I'll see you guys…" he looked up in time to see Sakura and Sasuke walk through the door. "Tomorrow," Naruto finished, sadly.

He sighed and looked down at the book. Naruto did want to read the book; but he didn't want anyone to what he would be reading. He decided he would wait until tonight before looking up what the book had to say about the nine-tails.

_Comment and review please._

**Imagaco**


End file.
